Myopia is due to progressive elongation of the eye and stretching of the ocular tissues. It is an important public health issue, as it affects approximately 25% of the U.S. population, and as high as 80% of the population in some Asian countries. Maculopathy of high myopia has become the leading cause of cataract, glaucoma, retinal detachment, myopic retinal degeneration, visual impairment, and untreatable blindness.
Optical and laser surgical corrective techniques have been used to alter the refractive state of the myopic eye. These therapies, however, do not address the abnormal elongation of the eye and thus do not treat pathologic changes of high myopia patients.
There is still a need for a more effective and safe treatment for myopia. The present invention addresses this need.